fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uranus
Uranus is a Etherious created by Zeref five centuries ago. He was one of the first Etherious created by the same, and was imprisoned along with several others in the Solar Alignment, one of several books Zeref. Him is called Black Cyclone because of the powers of his curse. Appearance Uranus has dark brown hair and bright golden eyes, which are almost always hidden by hair. He wears a brown shirt that just ends up in a turtleneck with gold edges, and a wide, heavy brown scarf and high gloves who also end in golden edges. He wears a brown hakama tied to a brown belt with a silver buckle, hanging the golden edges of the hakama. On his belt, is also his personal weapon, the katana Gawain. He also wears black shoes, which again ends in brown edges, and brown gloves. Personality Uranus is, on first impression, very calm and patient, loaded with an air of seriousness and a good listener. However, he is also very proud, and too underestimates his opponents. He is very confident in his powers, and although it is very quiet when the fight starts, it totally changes. In his fights, he becomes violent and sadistic, torturing the opponent several times before applying a final blow. He is very proud of never leave a live enemy, killing all after making them suffer the extreme. He takes pleasure in the use of his Curse poisonous winds against opponents only to see their suffering. Nevertheless, outside of fights, his personality is totally serious, and he never even smiles. He is very eloquent and well choose the right words to affect people the way he wants, showing a manipulative facet. He, above all, carries a code of honor moved by his pride, that when it is injured, it becomes a powerful opponent. History Uranus, as well as several other Etherious were created around the year of the X300 by the Black Mage Zeref, using the Living Magic, one of the everal Black Arts, and are one of the first Etherious created by him. However, he did not last long in active since shortly after its creation, he was imprisioned, along with several other Etherious in the same book, the Solar Alignment, being sealed in the Chapter 7, Section 5. 500 years later, Sun, the master of the Black Star, found the Solar Alignment with a cult of worshipers of the book. Using the power of the Moon Drip, he managed to break the seals of two Etherious: Uranus and his partner, Neptune. Currently, the two are both Dark Mages of Black Star, serving as S Class Mages. Equipament Gawain Gawain is the name of demonic katana of Uranus. When not used, is in the sheath of silver, completely wrapped in brown ties. When drawn, can be seen as a well curved silver katana, with the cable wrapped in brown ties and the snitch being totally golden. Although this form Uranus is already able to attack, his true form of battle is when your power is activated. When this occurs, the blade is surrounded by a golden glow, which increases the strength and the power of his court, in addition to increasing the strength and speed of the user. Magical Scarf His long and heavy brown scarf is also a valuable weapon. The scarf is heavy thanks to its magical properties, which make it almost indestructible and Uranus uses it for defense, using its control over the wind to launch the scarf in front of the attacks and generate an almost impenetrable defense. Curse and Abilities Caelum His curse, the Caelum is called Curse of Heaven, and reason for its popular nickname is Black Cyclone. This curse gives you control over common weather events such as sun, rain, lightning, hail and snow at higher scales and exaggerated, and generate catastrophic weather events such as cyclones, torments and meteor showers. It can also increase and decrease the heat and the cold at a specific point, and the night, generating showers of shooting stars. However, the most common use of this curse is to control the wind, which uses Uranus attacks to deliver more effectively and quickly. When control passes to the wind, it becomes poisonous and acquires a black color, which Uranus called Miasma (瘴気Shoki). One of the flaws of this Curse is the weather only can be changed around the user in a certain area, delimited by the Uranus magical power, and the climate events also starts slow, leaving Uranus helpless. *'Weather Change' - Caelum's most proeminent power is the weather control. When used it, Uranus being able to change the weather, and create the most diverse weather eventes: **'Crying Lightning' - The weather becomes cloudy and lightning fall toward the opponent, in high quantity. **'Snow Barrier' - The sky turns white and cloudy, and strong gusts of cold wind start. These gusts are loaded with snow, and go towards the opponents, protecting Uranus. **'Dust Storm '- The sky is clear and sunny. Then gusts of hot wind start and gather sand around opponents, and in a few moments, they are buried in a sandstorm. **'Eye of the Cyclone' - The sky is dark and loaded, and then, hot and cold winds gather around Uranus, and before long, become a great vortex of wind that engulfs the space around in dark and gloomy winds. Within minutes, a great hurricane is formed, with Uranus in its eye. *'Miasma' - The abilitie which is more used by Uranus is the Miasma. When him starts to control the four winds, their assume a black color and became poisonous: **'Notus' - Creates a barrier of black winds, which launch all attacks that collide it back to the opponent. Combat Abilities *'Keen Reflexes '- Reflections of Uranus are very good, allowing him to dodge attacks as much speed and efficiency, what helps a lot in battles. He uses these reflections combined with her skill with a katana to perform quick and effective attacks. *'Master Swordsmanship' - Your use of the Katana is incredibly good, allowing him to make really deadly attacks in moments with her, especially when is it in the Battle Mode, in which its golden aura allows him to use the extremely destructive attacks. Combining his skill with a katana and its extremely keen reflexes, he can make quick and effective attacks. Category:Etherious Category:Demon